


Comfort

by DanIsJesus



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asexual!Holly, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, It needed to be done for the ship, M/M, Rubberbang - Freeform, So sorry Holly, and I mean serious fluff, is cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanIsJesus/pseuds/DanIsJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross has just gone though a bad break up with Holly.</p><p>Nobody knew what set it off.</p><p>Somebody needed to comfort him.</p><p>A cute, fluffy Ross and Danny fic cause we all know how adorbs they are （＾ｖ＾）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Holly had always known. Always known that she wasn’t enough for Ross, that he had eyes for others. Just the very thought of him going through with what would make him happy whilst being tied down to her made her eyes damp with disappointment. She always knew it would come down to this anyway; she couldn’t give him what he needed after all, sure, hypothetical love and support were all well and good but they didn’t even sleep in the same bed and they had the intimacy of a spoon.

“I want you to be happy, Ross.” Was the last thing she uttered to the blue-eyed male before leaving his life. Ross never believed in pathetic fallacy or any of that dramatic stuff but he sure as hell remembered that it rained that day.

**

The following weeks at the Grump Space were tense and thick. Nobody knew what to say to him, what to ask him, after all who was to guess this would happen? Most days concluded of Ross coming in late and slumping down into him computer desk, plagued by his own thoughts. He knew that Holly meant the best and that she could never love him in the way he needed but he still felt guilty.

“We really need to figure out what to do with him.” Arin whispered to the other grumps. They were all in the recording room, intervention style.

“I hate seeing him like this.” Suzy added sympathetically.

“Yeah dude. Sad Ross is like a million times worse that annoying Ross.” Danny admitted. “Plus Steam Train is supposed to be recorded today, what am I supposed to do about that?”

“Well Kevin and I are tied up with all of out editing and Arin and Suzy are on going on that holiday, right?” Barry replied. Arin and Suzy have bad this planned for months now, a romantic getaway to unwind. How could it be the same knowing their two best friends just separated? It just didn’t seem right.

“Aw, man! So I’m gonna be the one who has to deal with him for like a whole week? Suzy, you’re the sensitive one, can’t you stay?” The curley-haired man pleaded in futility.

**

“Hey champ, whatcha doin' there?” Danny inquired, stood next to Ross' computer desk, shuffling some papers next to him. Ross picked his head up off of the cold desk and focused his bright eyes on the taller male, a blank look adorning his face.

“Not now, Dan. Can’t you find somebody else to fill in for me or something?” Ross replied, clearly aware of his role in Steam Train. As if he wasn’t in enough pain already. In fact, he has been trying his best to completely avoid Dan. Dan just made it worse. He hated admitting that he had a unrequited crush on the older man standing next to him that has been evident for a good few months which, apparently, Holly was aware of.

He couldn’t help but notice the little things about him. The way he would ruffle his tangled mass of hair when he was deep in thought. The deepness of his voice. The way he would laugh at the most inappropriate times. The way he always knew how to lighten the mood. The way he got so easily annoyed.

“But how would I find anyone else with the unnatural talent to simultaneously arouse me and irritate me at the same time?” Dan interrupted Ross' train of thought, chuckling. Even though Ross knew that this was only Dan’s weird sense of humor kicking in, he couldn’t stop the rush of blood rising to his cheeks.

“Now, I know that you find it so unbearable to be with me without resisting the urge to stick a fork in my eye or annoy me all the way to high hell but come on dude, this is our duty as the steamiest conductors! Wait, is steamiest even a word?” Dan continued in an attempt to cheer up the shorter male who, admittedly, felt a smile crawling at the side of his mouth. God it would be so much easier if Dan wasn’t so adorable, Ross couldn’t help but give in.

**

“Oh god, more of that please!” Dan screamed sarcastically at the monitor in front of him “Get away! Jeez, Ross, this is why you should never let me have the controls on such a batshit-scary game.”

The two continued with the same bantery atmosphere that was ever-present in these episodes, dishing out a few witty remarks to one another, despite Ross' recent state of mind. This was the only time he had actually been remotely happy since it happened.

“And next time on Steam Train, we can watch Dan get pummeled by that ghost, wow its really tryin’ to hack your head off!” Ross giggled, gesturing towards the screen.

“God damnit Ross, ya think I can’t see that?!” Dan half-screamed reaching to stop the capture. “You’re definitely playin' next time.” Finally ending the episode Dan shot a glance at Ross who, much to his surprise, was actually smiling, looking down at his lap. His chest fluttered a little.

“So, dickweed, am I a fuckin' wizard or what?” Dan questioned placing a hand on the blue-eyed mans head which sparked another blush from him.

“What are you talking about man?” Ross replied,avoiding his gaze out of embarrassment. “Well, cheered you up didn’t I? Or is it just a deceiving rouse to lull me into a false sense of security, allowing you to pounce?”

“Dan, you’re so fucking weird, I swear to god. But what you want me to admit it to you so that you can get some freaky kick from it?”

“Yeah cause that’s totally my deal man, or maybe it’s yours? Maybe I am, yano, bein' the only one to make you construct and actual sentence instead of grunts.”

Ross' eyes immediately fell to the floor and his cheeks wore an impressively deep color of red. He couldn’t have known could he? Ross made sure that his feelings were always kept a secret from everybody else, I mean, there was no way Dan shared the same feeling, right? He was as straight as a ruler, he made that very clear every time he spoke about how much of a womanizer he was or his latest ‘score'. It actually killed Ross when he was forced to smile and nod at this, not to mention the jealously. Dan clearly noticed he said something wrong.

“Aw shit dude, too soon? I know all of this stuff with Holly must be tough as hell. Wanna talk about it? I’ve not got much experience in that lovey-dovey department but I’m pretty good at comforting, I’ve heard.” The older male replied, his tone serious but as empathetic as possible.

Ross was relieved. He thought he was onto him and then things would have gotten awkward. And fast. He decided that he couldn’t be around him any longer, lest he confess his attraction like a schoolgirl in a ‘notice me Senpai’ way.

“Erm, no dude, I’m fine. Really. I just need to be alone for a while.” He replied, forcing himself off of the couch that they had both been sat on for a good hour. Much to his surprise, he felt Dan’s hand clinging to his wrist.

“Not so fast man, its not healthy to keep it to yourself, trust me. Why didn’t you tell me you were having problems? Why won’t you tell me now?” When this generated no reply he pulled Ross closer. “Fine. Neither of us are leaving this room until I get a confession from you.” This proved more than what Ross could handle. Everything was building up inside of him and he couldn’t take it any more. He had to tell someone. That someone was Dan.

**

They spoke for hours. About everything from Holly's asexuality to Ross developing things for other people. Dan listened better than Ross anticipated; no dick jokes, no inappropriate laughter, only a comforting gaze and a nodding head.

“So you’re telling me that you liked somebody else while still being with Holly?” Dan inquired, perched on the edge of the sofa, almost like he was afraid he would miss something. The sudden question startled his smaller friend as he had grown accustomed to his own voice, it was the first time Dan had said a word since the counselling-esqe session had begun.

“Um, that’s not really important. Besides, you don’t think that was..uh kinda.. shitty of me?” Ross replied, his guilt getting the better of him.

“Oh my god, Ross! Have you been letting this beat you up? Of course it isn’t shitty, you big doofus, not shitty at all. Can you imagine Holly’s reaction if she found not that you let it drag out for any longer?” He said, seeing the look of grief on the other’s face.

“Let me put it this : if I was in a relationship with somebody I thought was reaaally hot at the time but then we sort grew apart and I found another hot person and got with them instead of ending it with the first hot person, which would be more of a dick move?”

“You’re not very good at analogies you know.” The other male replied mockingly, albeit much happier. He felt like Dan had just lifted a burden from his shoulders the weight of Mt. Everest, it made him realize that the separation was for the best. For both parties. He didn’t want Holly to be held down as much as she didn’t want him to be.

“Wow, Ross you dick! I am wounded, here I am: pouring my love, sweat and tears into making you feel better and you mock my analogisms! Yeah that’s definitely not a word.” Dan monologued as they both burst into a fit of laughter. The laughter lasted for almost a minute, which is a lot in the official laughing timescale. However, Ross couldn’t help but let his smile eventually die down. Dan was doing all this for him and all he could think of was how perfect his is. And how he will never have him. A silence filled the room.

“Er, Dan, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Is it weird to, say, develop feelings for one of your friends? Like, you just begin to notice every perfect little thing about them but you can’t do anything about it. I just don’t wanna make it weird..”

“Oh my god, _Ross_!” Ross was now in full blown panic mode. He didn’t even know the words were there until they fell out of his mouth. He had really blown it this time.

“Uh I mea-“

“You can’t like Suzy! She has Arin for Christ’s sake, Jeezus Ross? What is wrong with you?” Dan explained lightheartedly.

“You couldn’t be more wrong. Honestly, trust me, it isn’t Suze.”

“Well if it isn’t her than I’m out of ideas, man. You literally talk to zero chicks other than her. Unless.. Its a guy thing..?” Dan’s eyebrows had raised almost to his forehead by now as he moved them in a suggesting manner. A shocked expression arose on his face after seeing the younger man’s flustered reaction.

“Now you’re really pulling my chain aren’t you? Next thing you’ll be telling me is that you want my hand in marriage for gods sak-“

Ross had had enough with pretending.

“Okay Dan, you win! Yes, I like guys and yes, it is something that you couldn’t have guessed but you know what? I bet you didn’t guess that it was you. I hate saying this and I hate feeling the way I do but its just something I can’t help. You always show up every morning with that stupid smile plastered to your face like you’ve just won the lottery or some stupid shit, your hair always looks so soft and pillowy, all I can image is running my hands though it to send me to sleep. You never fail to make me smile even when I irritate you and you always defend me when the guys talk about my annoying personality. I know its platonic and everything but jeez, Dan, you’re so confusing! Happy no-“

Ross' confession of love was interrupted by the taller male grabbing his head and forcing it into his chest in a possessive cuddle. No words were spoken, the two friends only sat there on the same couch they recorded at just a few hours earlier. Ross dragged both of his arms around the other male and interlocked his fingers around his back, nuzzling his face into Dan’s famous red checked shirt, inhaling his scent.

After a few blissful moments passed Ross had almost forgotten about the embarrassment and teasing he was surely gonna be subject to. Dan was the one who broke the silence.

“Do you really wanna feel my hair? It isn’t that great you know, I can’t even get a brush through it.” He teased. “Ross I swear to god you have the most adorable blushy-face, you think all that stuff was platonic? Not in a million years man, I do all that stuff cause I care about you. Like a lot. Hell, we’ve been missing out on some major cuddling time! If only you told me earlier..” Trailing off into Ross' deep blue eyes.

“Wanna make this a routine thing? I say Game of Thrones and cuddles at my house every Sunday. Be prepared for blankets and popcorn!” Dan announced triumphantly. Ross didn’t even need to reply. He was the happiest he had ever been.

“Thanks Dan. You’re buying though.” He chuckled sleepily into the others chest.

“Such a dick Ross, I swear to God” Dan replied softly, leaning down, brushing his hair aside and planting a small kiss on Ross' forehead.


End file.
